Close to You
by Yami-Tenshi-Jo-chan
Summary: It's a party! Squall's point of view from the sidelines at the party. Set one year after the game. SquallSeifer slash.


A/N: This is my first yaoi/ shonen-ai piece. Flamers are welcome to their opinions. I decided to make my first yaoi/ shonen-ai fanfic about Squall and Seifer because I've read so many and find them very wonderful. The story is set at a party one year after the end of the game (which I still have yet to complete, doh!), the one year anniversary of defeating Ultimecia. FYI- In this fic Squall doesn't out rightly say it but I do make him bisexual. This fic was inspired by Utada Hikaru's song, Close to You. The lyrics will be in these--- ~~**~~  
  
~~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
Squall's P.O.V. ---  
  
After everything that has happened, Rinoa has left me for some other guy. I'm too quiet, she says, too anti-social. Well, excuse me Ms. Full-of-pep- and-too-social-for-my-own-good.  
  
This party is so stupid. Everyone is drunk out of their right minds and the girls are all in tight 'formal' dresses. Selphie is hanging all over Irvine who keeps checking out other girls as usual, Zell is just talking with Quistis, Nida, and the library girl, and Rinoa is no where to be seen.  
  
The disciplinary committee is sitting at a table, Seifer leaning back in his chair, feet on the table, hands behind his head, with Rajin and Fuujin on either side of him. Heh, I wonder if he knows from this doorway onto the balcony you can get a great view of his ass. Hyne, that guy's got an aura of sexy-ness all around him. He is the living definition of what it is to be sexy. ((A/N: Yes! I agree! How many other rabid Seifer fans can see that bright radiant aura! Come on! Don't be shy! We know everyone wants a piece of him! Many of us wouldn't mind if it was his ass! XD))  
  
A good song finally comes on, stupid DJ with all of his horrible choices. Almost everyone jumps up and onto the dance floor in pairs. Looking back at Seifer I can easily see how Rajin wants Fuujin to dance with him but poor Fuu doesn't want to leave Seifer. Just as Fuu's about to do her old reliable kick to Rage's shin, Seifer stops her with a wave of his hand. She looks a bit confused but then goes out and dances with Rajin anyway.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Why do birds suddenly appear  
  
Every time you are near  
  
Just like me  
  
They long to be  
  
Close to you  
  
~~**~~  
  
I watch the couple for about one second and it's enough for me. Heaving myself off the door frame I was leaning on, I turn around and walk out onto the balcony. It was a perfect night, cool and clear outside. You didn't need a telescope to see the stars and the moonlight came right in the doorway and into the dimly lit space where everyone dance now.  
  
Leaning on the railing my thoughts being to wander out to the night sky. What happens now? Do I try and find someone else? Should I just give up and stay with the fact everyone thinks I'm like the iceberg the Titanic crashed into? Big, powerful, cold and ready to kill hundreds of people? Let them think what they want, doesn't bug me much.  
  
Looking again at the dance floor I see a cowboy hat, two familiar blonde heads, and a wacky hairstyle amongst the crowd. They're all drunk and having fun. I walk back inside and head straight for the bar. If everyone else is wasted, why can't I be, right?  
  
After drinking two strong shots, I'm halfway through my second glass of red wine in about less then a minute. Against a wall I can see a couple making out, where's the disciplinary committee? After looking at the dancing crowd, I can see 2/3's of the committee are occupied with swaying back and forth in each others arms. Well, I'm drunk enough that I think it's cute and I'm smiling, this is good enough for me.  
  
Putting my now empty wineglass down on the bar, I shuffle back to my balcony. When I'm in the door way I look up from the floor and see Seifer there. He's wearing just his signature blue shirt with the cross and normal pants, no trenchcoat. Wow, his hands look almost naked without his gloves on. It's ironic that I'm not wearing my usual leather jacket and gloves either. Heh, and the gloves have come off ladies and gentlemen. He's leaning on his forearms against the railing of the balcony, watching the dancefloor in a sort of daze.  
  
He only notices me when our hands brush as I come to lean next to him.  
  
"Look at them, Leonhart. All damn happy being carefree and living normal lives." Seifer says, still partially in his daze.  
  
"Mmmmmmhmmmm." I relpy, not trusting my mouth with words just yet because being so close to him I might just tell him how I feel and that wouldn't turn out to be any good.  
  
"It's not fair!" He cries out after a few moments of silence. He turns and looks at me suddenly as he pushes himself off the railing.  
  
"What's not-"He silences me with a wave of his hand, a bit frustrated like.  
  
"Why couldn't we be like that?!? How come you had to beat evil sorceresses while I was a minion to them?!?" He steps a bit closer with every few words. As he looks slightly down at me with pleading eyes I notice his face is flushed a light pink, probably from booze.  
  
"We're not like any other normal teenagers, Squall. We've killed people. We've seen things in our lives that no one else will ever even imagine!" He snorted a bit.  
  
"You were the hero, saving the girl, protecting the weak, fighting the monsters. While I was stuck under a spell and was the head evils servant! I got to fight the good guys, lose, and do it over and over again! Even now! They still think you're the hero and I'm the bad guy! It's not fair!" Seifers anger was flaring now. He turned away from me.  
  
"Damnit. Why are we the ones that had to do all of this? Anyone else could have done it just fine! But we were picked. And we did it." He turned around, and looked at me again.  
  
"Together." We said at the same time. Seifer smirked his famous Almasy smirk. Damn that's sexy.  
  
"It's always been us, hasn't it? All the way back to Edea's orphanage we've been together." He stepped closer to me, much closer. If I moved forward even an inch, he'd feel my heart beating like a scared rabbits'.  
  
"I suppose we're destined for each other." Seifer spoke softly as his fingers lightly brushed across my forehead to move a stand of hair that had fallen into my face.  
  
As I looked up into his face cautiously behind him I saw a falling star.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Why do stars fall down from the sky  
  
Everytime you walk by  
  
Just like me  
  
They long to be  
  
Close to you  
  
~~**~~  
  
Was it a sign of us? Falling in total love for each other? I could only hope, wait and see.  
  
Seifer began leaning down and coming closer.((AN: Seifer is 6'2" and Squall is 5'8" so there's a good few inches in height difference, Seifer would definitely have to lean down a bit)) I tilted my head up.  
  
Our lips met, tentivly at first, then again and finally the space between us was gone with my arms around his neck and his around my waist. It was very different from kissing Rinoa. With her, I was the one in control of almost everything. With Seifer, I feel like we're taking equal control. Either one of us can pull away or go further.  
  
We pull away at the same time, both of us smiling. Moonlight streamed down on us like a spotlight. It made a halo of light around Seifer, he looked so amazing.  
  
~~**~~  
  
On the day that you were born  
  
The angels got together  
  
And decided to create a dream come true  
  
So they sprinkled moondust in your hair  
  
And golden starlight in your eyes so true  
  
~~**~~  
  
I nuzzled into his shoulder and he held me close. It was nice to be this close to him. I was always a bit closer with him then with anyone else from our group. I never really told Rinoa anything about myself, about anything really. She did enough talking for the both of us.  
  
"Wait, Squall, what about-"Seifer had suddenly panicked and backed off a bit.  
  
"She's off with some other fool, we've got nothing to do with each other anymore." I said simply. He looked relieved but a bit confused.  
  
"What happened?" He inquired.  
  
"She thought I was too anti-social and silent. I wasn't enough like her in other words. Can you deal with me not being into all the social events? Or do you want to leave me now before it all begins?" I said the last part a bit quieter then the rest. I looked away from him and down at the white cross on his shirt, feeling way too insecure.  
  
"I like it better that way." His breath was hot against my ear as he spoke. He kissed me on the cheek and pulled back again. He was smiling and his eye's sparkled with a hint of mischief. "Dance with me?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." I answered.  
  
~~**~~  
  
That is why  
  
All the girls in town  
  
Follow you all around and around  
  
Just like me  
  
They long to be  
  
Close to you  
  
~~**~~  
  
It takes all the sloshed couples a few minutes to realize their hero and their mortal enemy are out on the dance floor in each others arms. My eyes gaze at every pair of eyes staring at us with their mouths hanging open, over Seifer's shoulder. I breathe in and nuzzle my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Everyone's staring." I whisper into his chest.  
  
His arms tighten around my waist and I feel his breath on my ear again.  
  
"So let's give them something to stare at." He replies to me and I can already imagine how his eyes are sparkling with mocking trouble.  
  
"But Seifer---"My protest falls silent as he leans down and captures his lips in mine.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Just like me  
  
They long to be  
  
Close to you  
  
~~**~~  
  
As we come up for air, I feel as if this is all a dream. Now I begin to worry, what if Seifer really doesn't love me and this is just a fit of drunken lust? Oh, but his words seem so sincere. If it doesn't last, at least I can die happy because our lips have touched.  
  
It takes me all of four second to realize everyone has stopped their drunken swaying, making out, and such. Even the music was gone because the song was done. Everyone was looking at us.  
  
I move my hands to his chest, taking a tight hold on his shirt. Peering over his shoulder I see open mouths, raised eyebrows, surprised faces, and confused expressions.  
  
I squeeze my eyes shut. This isn't good. Not good, not good, not good! Cid will find out and who knows what then... Expulsion from Garden? Where would we go? Word will get around and we'll have no where to go where we won't get these stares. Why did I even try? This relationship will only hurt us both. And Seifer's reputation is bad enough; I just went and made it worse.  
  
Clap.  
  
My eyes open.  
  
Clap, clap, clap, clap.  
  
I turn around in Seifer's arms. Fuu-jin is standing in front of us, Rage right behind her as always. She's smiling softly, looking so proud.  
  
Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap.  
  
A second pair of hands joins Fuu's. At my left, Quistis walks through some couples and comes to stand next to Fuu-jin. Both of the girls are smiling. These two angels, our right hand girls. Hyne love them.  
  
Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap.  
  
Rage starts to clap. Zell appears next to Quistis with Irvine and Selphie.  
  
Applause.  
  
Zell's grinning like a fool giving us two thumbs up. I look at the circle that's grown around us, the entire crowd is applauding us, smiling, giving calls of encouragement.  
  
Looking up into Seifer's eyes, we both smile.  
  
No matter who long this lasts, I just want to be close to him forever.  
  
~end~  
  
~~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What a cute ending *chokes on a bit of fluff * Anyway, I have a sequel in mind, just not a title.  
  
~see this down below here? It means review and you get a cookie.~ 


End file.
